Vexos
The Vexos (original version: HEX) are the major villains of the second season. They are a goup of Vestals that serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, both of whom became members themselves. They are considered the best brawlers in Vestal, and although they are supposed to serve the royal family, there is a lingering theme of corruption among the members, with both Spectra and Gus planning to overthrow the family with Lync serving as a free for all agent joining the winning side, with the other Vexos planning the same. Mylene, Shadow and Professor Clay are the only Vexos who did not betrayed Zenoheld. Members *Zenoheld: Former King of Vestal and leader of the Vexos. He is a Pyrus brawler who uses Pyrus Farbros(who was destroyed, but fixed). He replaces Spectra after Spectra joined Dan. He and Clay were killed when the Alternative System collapsed. *Clay Fermen: He is the scientist for the Vexos. He created all the weapons and Bakugan for them. He says Keith and Mira are not family anymore. He is the only one of Zenohled's partners left after Volt, Lync, Shadow Prove, and Mylene are all sent into the dimensions and Hydron is thrown into jail. He and Zenoheld were killed when the Alternative System collapsed. *Hydron: Former Prince of Vestal and a Subterra brawler and also Zenoheld's son. His Bakugan is Subterra Dryoid. He betrayed the Vexos because he was sick of how Zenoheld treated him. He was killed by the explosion caused by the Alternative. *Spectra Phantom: A Pyrus brawler whose Guardian Bakugan is a Viper Helios, Helios soon became Cyborg Helios. He steals the Mechanical Bakugan that Hydron was going to use to defeat Dan himself. Spectra used them to form Maxus Helios. Cyborg Helios eventually becomes Helios MK2. Because of this, the Vexos decide to blame Spectra for their loss in New Vestroia and he leaves the Vexos. His true identity is Keith, Mira's brother. He has currently joined the Bakugan Resistance. *Gus Grav: A Subterra brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Premo Vulcan. When Spectra leaves the Vexos, Gus soon follows. In episode 31 it shows that Vulcan has evolved into Rex Vulcan. He was presumably killed by King Zenoheld along with Vulcan, Hexodos and Elico. It is revealed in episode 49, that he's still alive, but in Zenoheld's prison. Vulcan is alive as well. He later escapes in episode 50 and helps Spectra battle Zenoheld. He also teams up with the brawlers in episode 51. *Mylene Pharaoh: An Aquos brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan were Aquos Elico a Mechanical Bakugan named Aquos Macubass. Although she is loyal to the Vexos Organization, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She didn't really betray the Vexos. She was actually sucked into another dimension and trapped there when her Death Ball malfunctioned while in Bakugan Interspace. *Shadow Prove: A Darkus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan were Hades (who is a cyber copy of Alpha Hydranoid) and MAC Spider. Hades is destroyed in a battle against Alice and Chan Lee in the second season during episode 32. After Hades is destroyed he uses a mechanical spider-like Bakugan named MAC Spider to defeat Alice and Chan Lee. He didn't actually betray the Vexos as well. He was also sucked into another dimension and trapped there when Mylene's Death Ball malfunctioned and he grabbed her hand as she was sucked in. *Volt Luster: A Haos brawler. His Guardian Bakugan were Mega Brontes and Boriates. Gus Grav and Spectra use a forbidden ability card to force Mega Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes. After realizing that the Vexos have gone too far he leaves the Vexos. He was sucked into another dimension (possibly the Doom Dimension) by Hydron. He is presumably deceased. *Lync Volan: A Ventus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan was Mechanical Ventus Altair and Aluze. He believes that he can defeat anyone in battle, wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. He realized how bad the Vexos' new plot was so he tried (and succeded) to give a copy of the plans to the brawlers. He was almost stopped by Hydron but at the last second he threw his glove with the plans in it past Hydron before being sucked into another dimension (possibly the Doom Dimension). In the end Alice retreived their data and contacted the others about the Alternative. She was saddened because she saw the destruction outside when she found out it was Lync's glove. He is presumably deceased as well. Partners It seems that each of the Vexos member has a specific partner they battle with during Tag-team matches, and they are also seen with this partner more than the other members. These pairs are, so far: Lync-Volt: Lync and Volt appear to be great friends and an effective team together. They appear to be the lowest ranked of the Vexos. Shadow-Mylene: Shadow and Mylene don't appear to get along at all. Mylene thinks Shadow is a bad Brawler and useless while Shadow thinks Mylene is bossy. They appear to be the moderate ranked brawlers. Spectra-Gus: Spectra and Gus appear to get along even better then Lync and Volt. However, they don't brawl together much yet. Gus showed a incredibly high loyalty and respect to Spectra. They appear to be very high ranked brawlers. Zenoheld-Hydron: Zenoheld and Hydron appear to just beggining to get along now even though they had the most time to bond, being family. Zenoheld didn't trust Hydron and Hydron now calls Zenoheld "father". They appear to not have a rank but command the other Vexos. Trivia *Every member of the Vexos seems to know alot about Earth, except Mylene who dresses up like a groom 1 time (a failed digiuse). Volt * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vestals